Will Kento Eat It?
by Dixxy Mouri
Summary: Sage dares Kento to eat an ungodly concoction of everything their school has to offer for lunch all blended together in a Gatorade bottle. Based on a true story. Please review.


Will Kento Eat It?

An amusingly disgusting short story by Dixxy

Lunch. A time of day when almost anything can happen at Han A' High School. Including the unthinkable horrors of cafeteria lunch ladies, food fighting, and quarter eating soda machines. But nothing as horrible was what happened that one fateful, horrible, devastating day.

Take one Kento Rei Fuang. Often times known as "Big Dumb Chinese Boy" or "Human Garbage Disposal". Medium height, thick with muscle, blue-gray hair, pale blue eyes, and a trademark yellow sweatband. Typical high school loud mouth. 

Take another, Sage Date. Known to most of the students as "Blondie" or "Flirt King of Han A' High". Tall, thin, with blonde hair that fell into one eye, blue eyes, usually with an entourage of at least three girls. The school ladies man.

Now, take three witnesses. Ryo Sanada, Cye Mouri, and Rowen Hashiba, good friend of Kento and Sage. A jock, a shy English exchange student, the school brain. Now, here is our story of disgusting lunch tales.

Kento sat down next to Cye and across from Sage, who was sitting between Ryo and Rowen. Sage held a half finished bottle of Gatorade in one hand. He looked around the cafeteria, sighed heavily, and shook the bottle.

"I'm bored," remarked Ryo.

"Did any of you see anything interesting?" asked Rowen, blowing the forelock between his eyes out of place, only to have it fall right back into place.

"No," said Cye. "Nothing of any interest."

Sage sighed heavily. Today was the very definition of boredom. He looked at Kento, then at the bottle of Gatorade. The blue liquid smelled of Cool Blue Raspberry. A sly, evil grin crossed his lips as an evil thought entered his head.

"I got an idea," said the blonde. 

Kento cocked an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. Somehow he had a funny feeling it was going to involve him.

"Supposedly, Kento will eat ANYTHING, right?" asked Sage. 

Ryo grinned. "I'm listening."

"Let's test that theory!" said Sage. He looked at his lunch tray and saw a slice of pepperoni pizza, pasta salad made from elbows, Italian dressing, green peppers, tomatoes, and cucumbers, fruit salad made from watermelon, grapes, kiwi, and apple, an oatmeal raisin cookie, and a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. Sage grabbed a potato chip and stuffed it into the Gatorade.

"Uh, Sage, what are you doing?" asked Cye. 

"We're going to see if Kento will eat ANYTHING," said Sage, adding more chips to the Gatorade.

"Oh, I get it!" said Ryo, evaluating his own tray. Bacon cheeseburger, fries, ketchup, mayonnaise, relish, mustard, chocolate milk, an ice cream sandwich, and a sugar cookie. Ryo started to squeeze the condiments into the mixture. Sage smiled. At least SOMEONE was going to help him with his task.

Rowen blinked, grabbed a book, and chose to ignore the situation. There was no way he was going to get involved with such a sickening and cruel task. Kento wouldn't be that stupid, would he?

Cye turned to Kento. "You're not REALLY going to eat that, are you?"

Kento shrugged. "I don't know."

"¥2000 says he will!" said Ryo. (Note: That's roughly $20 American)

"Deal!" said Kento, shaking Ryo's hand.

Cye's eyes widened. "You're not serious, are you?"

"¥2000 yen?" said Kento.

"I wouldn't do it," said Cye. 

"Ice cream!" said Ryo, stuffing the ice cream bar into the now brownish mixture.

"It can't be that bad," said Kento as Sage added pieces of his pizza to the mix.

"Hey, Rowen, mind if we borrow one of your mozzarella sticks?" asked Sage.

"Yes. Stay away," said Rowen.

"Thanks!" said Ryo, taking one of the coveted cheese sticks off the tray anyways. Sage then took a glob of spiced apples from Cye's tray.

"Hey!" said Cye. "Hands off my tray!"

Sage took a half finished bowl of potato soup and poured some of it into the mix. Ryo found some gravy and added that as well. 

Rowen sighed heavily. "Fine!" he said, tossing over a banana. "Kento, you shouldn't actually consume this."

"Okay, that's good," said Sage, adding in chicken skin. He capped the bottle and shook it. He then gave it to Kento. "Drink it."

"Drink it!" said Ryo.

"Don't do it!" said Cye.

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" the whole table was now chanting. Kento looked around and cautiously opened the bottle. He held his nose, closed his eyes, and took a drink. Cye wasted no time to run to the bathroom. He was not scene until next class.

As for Kento, his face turned an interesting shade of green, not ever found in a Crayola crayon box. He grimaced as the slimy liquid traveled slowly down his throat. He was almost convinced some of it was moving. He was also sure he'd never trust Sage again.

"He's not very bright, is he?" commented one girl.

"Not at all," said another.

At this point, Kento did not care. He was sick to his stomach and considered joining his best friend in the bathroom. But before he left, he turned to Sage and said, "I'll get my revenge, Blondie, just wait and see."

The. . . End?

Author's Notes: This was sadly based on a true story. MY best friend, Princess Janara, was dared into consuming a substance very similar to what Sage and Ryo concocted. It was dubbed "Puke in a Bottle." It was not pleasant to watch. Yes, it IS dangerous. I do not recommend replicating this fanfic. That means I get to say this: Kids, don't try this at home. -Dixxy


End file.
